


Taiki vs Iván - revancha

by Taiki Mizuno (sam_bluesky)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Atomic, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Taiki%20Mizuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de unos cuantos meses tras su primer combate en serio, dos amigos vuelven a encontrarse para celebrar la revancha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taiki vs Iván - revancha

—¡Sorprendente! Este lugar es gigantesco... 

  Taiki miraba a su alrededor totalmente embobado. La sala donde se encontraba, el hall de entrada de la zona de Meseta Añil, cuna del Alto Mando, lo hacía sentir como una gota de agua en el infinito océano del espacio.

—No es la primera vez que estás aquí, ¿verdad? —Iván, a su lado, lo miró algo sorprendido por la bobalicona expresión de admiración de su amigo.

—No, en realidad no —apuntó Taiki con una sonrisa, recuperando la compostura que se supone debería tener alguien de su edad—. Pero no puedo evitar maravillarme siempre que vengo. Resulta tan… abrumador.

—Cientos de entrenadores superan cada año el reto de los Líderes de Gimnasio de la Liga Pokémon de Kanto y deben acudir a Meseta Añil para enfrentarse al reto final: la Liga Añil y el Torneo contra el Alto Mando. Con la de gente que pasa por aquí.... ¡sólo faltaría que fuese pequeño!

—Vamos, vamos, como si no lo supiese. De todas formas, ¿no he sido yo quien te ha convocado? —Taiki ocultó su sonrisa con una mano, mientras reía distraídamente. 

  Iván, al darse cuenta que había caído de lleno en una broma preparada por su amigo, se puso rápidamente rojo como un tomate.

—Lo siento... Es obvio que lo sabías... —dijo, entre risas nerviosas—. Perdona... 

—No te preocupes. Y ahora, quizá deberíamos darnos prisa. El tiempo apremia.

  Iván asintió en silencio. Que se encontraran en ese enclave tan especial no era fruto del azar. Habían acudido para llevar a cabo un enfrentamiento que ambos esperaban desde su primer encuentro, tiempo atrás, en uno de los bosques que poblaban el oeste de Johto.

  Fue Taiki, contradiciendo su habitual costumbre de eludir los combates pokémon, quien contactó con Iván para ofrecerle la oportunidad de tomarse la revancha. La petición que Iván hizo al terminar su primer enfrentamiento serio, y que a causa de diversos motivos que el entrenador de pokémon de agua no desveló se pospuso indefinidamente, se realizaría ahora. Iván no tardó ni un segundo en dar una respuesta afirmativa cuando su amigo sacó el tema; había entrenado mucho y muy duramente desde su derrota, y tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en el combate. Cuando encontraron una fecha que les fue bien a ambos, tocó decidir el lugar del enfrentamiento, y quedaron en que el entrenador de pokémon de agua se encargaría de ello. Tras un par de conversaciones, Taiki aún no le había comunicado el espacio del combate, sólo le anunciaba que sería un lugar especial. Justo estaba viendo en las noticias un reportaje sobre un Congreso Pokémon en Meseta Añil cuando recibió una llamada de su amigo, citándole en la pequeña ciudad de Meseta Añil justo en las fechas de inicio del encuentro científico. Taiki dijo que no tenía otro momento para poder celebrar un combate, y que lo había dispuesto todo para disponer de uno de los estadios donde se celebraban las rondas de eliminación de la Liga Pokémon. A Iván le pareció excelente; no sólo por el reencuentro, sino porque, de paso, visitaría Meseta Añil en uno de los escasos momentos en que casi no se puede encontrar gente. Podría visitar el Hall de la Fama con calma, pasear por el Museo Pokémon sin nubes de turistas obstruyendo la visión de las obras y, quizá, aprovecharse de su enchufe con Taiki para asistir a alguna mesa redonda. Todo eso, sin embargo, debería esperar al final del combate.

  Mientras se había dejado llevar por unos breves recuerdos de las últimas semanas, el joven no se había dado percatado de su llegada al recibidor de los Estadios de Eliminación; lugar donde, durante las múltiples competiciones que se convocaban a lo largo del año, se celebraban las primeras rondas de las competiciones para elegir a los entrenadores con madera de campeones.

  Ahora, Iván esperaba a que el chico del puesto de información terminara los preparativos para habilitar su paso a través del enorme edificio que formaba los ocho Estadios de Eliminación. Los pases eran necesarios, para poder evitar intrusos, sobre todo. Siendo como era un enclave importante en el mundo pokémon, podía ser blanco de bandas con ansias de poder.

  Taiki acariciaba cariñosamente a su Vaporeon, como distracción ante la espera. Parecía que no había cambiado su equipo. En cambio, la alineación de Iván no era la misma. Prueba de ello era la visible ausencia de Jolteon, pokémon que su entrenador añoraba en momentos como estos. Pero el cambio era necesario, al menos para ese combate. Mientras esperaban, Iván no se pudo resistir, y lanzó una pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza durante los últimos minutos.

—Estás muy tranquilo... 

—¿De veras? —Taiki se encogió de hombros. Dejó de acariciar la cabeza de su pokémon y se volvió hacia su amigo—. Supongo que es normal, cuando sabes el resultado de un combate.

  La respuesta cogió por sorpresa al chico, sin resultarle demasiado esclarecedora. El recepcionista les tendió las dos acreditaciones, disculpándose por la tardanza. Los Estadios de Eliminación serían usados mientras durase el Congreso para ofrecer algunas demostraciones sobre diversos de los puntos clave del misterioso mundo pokémon, por lo que cuadrar horarios y acondicionar los escenarios para dar cabida a todo era complejo. Taiki preguntó por la hora límite, y el recepcionista les dio hasta las doce del mediodía.

—Tres horas... Suficiente para un combate. Espero que--

—¿Decías algo? 

  Iván no se había dado cuenta de que había expresado su pensamiento en voz alta, lo que había incitado la pregunta de su amigo.

—No, no —negó de inmediato—. ¿Qué estadio tenemos? Espero que no sea el de agua…

  Logró dar el tono correcto a las últimas palabras, el de alguien atemorizado por una posible ventaja injusta.

—Por desgracia, está cogido desde hace una semana. La preparación de esa pista lleva cierto retraso respecto a la planificación original, a causa de unos cambios de última hora que están volviendo locos a los pobres trabajadores asignados a la Pista de Agua… Así que tendremos que conformarnos con el de tierra. 

—Jeje... —rió Iván, juguetón—. Has perdido una buena baza.

—La verdad es que me hubiese venido bien. Estoy seguro de que has mejorado mucho durante este tiempo... Quizá demasiado.

—Nunca se progresa demasiado. 

—Muy cierto. Hay personas que, día a día, nos lo demuestran, a cada combate.

  Las mentes de ambos volaron, como sincronizadas por un poder superior, hasta la misma figura, uno de los mejores entrenadores que ambos habían tenido el placer de conocer, que había logrado erigirse recientemente como Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Neón.

  Recorrieron el pasillo principal hasta que la señalización del estadio que era su destino les hizo abandonar la ruta primaria. Se encontraron un par de controles, donde les tomaron el nombre, el número de identificación que constaba en la acreditación y la hora a la que pasaron, para mantener un registro lo más estricto posible de la gente que circulaba por tan grandes edificios; y, tras un cuarto de hora, llegaron a la arena del Estadio de Tierra.

Los ocho Estadios (dos de cada elemento: Agua, Tierra, Roca y Hierba) daban al aire libre, por lo que la luz del Sol les recibió, deslumbrante, a la salida del túnel, lóbrego en comparación con la luminosidad exterior. Aquí y allá, reverberando con el brillo del astro, se podían ver diseminadas por las gradas estructuras metálicas destinadas a contener una miríada de sensores y captadores diversos, con la misión de poder recopilar toda la información posible de los eventos sucedidos durante las demostraciones, sin olvidar las potentes cámaras para retransmitir todo lo que sucediese a las pantallas de medio mundo. Enormes marañas de cables se extendían desde algunas de las puertas superiores de las gradas para interconectar las salas de control del interior del edificio con el exterior, transportando así a las computadoras los datos a procesar.

—¿Ya está bien que combatamos aquí? —Iván, dubitativo, no tenía tan claro que pudieran desarrollar su combate con libertad en un enclave tan importante. Si algo saliese mal…

—No te preocupes —fue la respuesta de Taiki—. Al fin y al cabo, si no pudiésemos, no nos habrían concedido la reserva. 

—Pero... Es que... 

—Oh, vamos, no son tan descerebrados. Hay sistemas de seguridad alrededor de esos aparatos. Y, aparte de no estar conectados, los componentes realmente importantes no están aún aquí fuera. Ya avisé, tranquilo, no creo que pase nada grave. 

—Vaya, veo que eres previsor... Perdón, perdón. 

—No te disculpes más, hombre —Taiki sonreía, mientras su Vaporeon esperaba, paciente, su turno—. Bien, tomemos posiciones. ¿Te quedas a este lado del ring, o vas al otro? 

—Prefiero ir al otro, si no es demasiada molestia —dijo Iván, tras sopesar pros y contras del lado en el que ahora ambos estaban. Aunque ambos extremos eran totalmente idénticos, pues los estadios estaban dispuestos de la forma más neutral posible, para que no se favorezca nunca, independientemente de cualquier factor ambiental, a uno u otro contendiente, el joven consideró oportuno cambiar.

—Como veas —Taiki no perdía su sonrisa—. ¡No te pierdas por el camino! —le gritó a Iván cuando éste estaba a mitad de camino.

  Finalmente, Iván llegó al otro extremo. Se colocó en la región destinada al entrenador, y asió su primera esfera. Antes de lanzarla, avisó a su rival sobre las reglas del combate.

—Las mismas reglas de la última vez. Seis pokémon, sin límite de cambios. Tenemos tres horas —Iván alzó la voz lo suficiente como para hacerse oír a pesar de la distancia.

  Cuando recibió la conformidad de Taiki, lanzó la esfera al cielo. Y de su ultraball surgió Zapdos.

  El ave de leyenda flotaba a media altura, pero eso no disminuía su magnificiencia. Su afilado plumaje dibujaba una línea quebrada en constante agitación, conforme movía las alas para mantenerse a flote; su enorme poder eléctrico se manifestaba en destellos y chispas doradas que recorrían su cuerpo en todas direcciones. Abrió su alargado pico y, con un graznido, pareció manifestar agradecimiento por poder salir de su ball durante un tiempo.

Taiki no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Con la boca abierta de mudo asombro, intentó articular una exclamación de sorpresa, o dar forma a las preguntas que de golpe se sucedían en su cabeza una a otra en un torbellino de pensamientos encadenados incontrolable, pero lo único que logró hacer fue señalar al enorme pájaro dorado.

—Eso… eso es… ¿Cómo…? ¿En serio? —alcanzó a balbucear el mayor de los dos. 

—Impresionante, ¿eh? —Iván se frotó la nariz, en un gesto de orgullo—. Debo decir que me costó lo suyo, pero no hay pokémon eléctrico que se me resista. 

—¡¿Pero cómo has capturado a Zapdos?! Cielo Santo, ¿cómo esperas que me enfrente a él? Es un pokémon legendario. ¿Sabes la de historias que se cuentan de él? ¡Y nadie lo ha visto en décadas!

—Bueno, ahora tú lo has visto.

—Pero… pero… 

  Taiki no daba crédito a sus ojos. Como si lo hubiera entendido todo, el ave graznó de  nuevo, sonando como un trueno, sacudiendo el propio estadio. En la lejanía, el horizonte empezaba a nublarse y se dejaban ver algunos rayos cruzando el cielo. 

  Cuando Iván empezó a reir a mandíbula batiente, con carcajadas, Taiki lo miró aún más confuso. 

—Vale, va, creo que ya has sufrido bastante —Iván miró a su pokémon, que se giró para tenerlo a la vista—. Déjemoslo. 

  Zapdos asintió, y empezó a brillar. Envuelto en una prístina luz blanca, se fue acercando al suelo. Su silueta se desdibujó, su pico afilado y sus alas serradas suavizándose hasta parecer bultos, y cuando por fin tocó suelo su tamaño se había reducido a poco más de dos palmos de altura. La luz se disipó y en lugar del majestuoso pokémon eléctrico, una sonriente masa rosada sostenía la mirada del entrenador de pokémon de agua. 

—¡Será posible! —Taiki se golpeó la frente. Por supuesto—. ¡Un Ditto!

  Iván, que había logrado contener su ataque de risa, se sentía tremendamente satisfecho con su engaño. 

—Por un momento parecía que iba a darte un infarto —el más joven se secó una lagrimilla. De repente, como si hubiera caído en la cuenta de algo importante, su rostro se puso serio—. Espero que sepas perdonarme, era sólo una broma inocente. 

—Estoy demasiado mayor para tu sentido del humor, Iván —le recriminó Taiki, fingiendo estar molesto, y agarrándose teatralmente la camiseta por encima del corazón—. En fin, ¿empezamos el combate? 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un enfrentamiento via un simulador online de combates pokémon entre un amigo mío y yo convertido en relato. Por desgracia, el log del combate se ha perdido en el tiempo, así que libero la presentación.   
> En realidad mi amigo sí usó a Zapdos, pero sigo una política bastante estricta con entrenadores usando legendarios en fics, así que usé la técnica de Ditto para saltarlo. De lo poco que recuerdo del combate, Zapdos casi no vio la luz, Snorlax fue mi mayor problema, y quien me hizo perder el combate.   
> Si encuentro el log del combate, completaré el relato con el enfrentamiento.


End file.
